


Coda 1.0

by isuilde



Category: Katsugeki Touken Ranbu, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: (if you wanna read it as slash that'd make me happy tho lol), Gen, Katsugeki's episode 6 missing scene, it says IchiYagen but it's really just kisses on hands and forehead, more like brotherly love, of some sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: Katsugeki Touken Ranbu: Episode 6 missing scene.Yagen Toushirou, taking a much needed rest, and letting himself be taken care of. Sorta.





	Coda 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still fumbling over Katsugeki!Yagen's characterization honestly, he's just so cool awawawawa
> 
> Also this basically pops out because I was so happy Ichi-nii was shown in the Citadel. At least he's home!!! Which means I can headcanon as much IchiYagen as I want in Katsugeki yaaaayyy!!!

The wound stings.

Yagen makes himself stop in the middle of the hallway, bending down slightly to make sure he hasn't accidentally ripped his stitches and reopened the gash over his thigh. The bandages are still safely white--not a speck of red, which means he should be fine without having to visit the infirmary and ask the Saniwa to fix him up tonight. Still, it stings; the pain a row of pointy teeth gnawing deep under his skin, sharper now that the battle adrenaline is leaving him completely to exhaustion.

Maybe he should drop by the medicine room and get some painkillers. That room already feels like his own anyway, and besides, going back to Awataguchi room would guarantee unwanted worrying and fretting from his brothers, and he isn't sure he wants to deal with that. But that also means going back the other way, and his leg is already protesting at the idea of more _walking_. Half of him just really wants to get back to his room and collapse onto his futon for a week--not worrying about the mission, about the Saniwa, about his team, about _Tonbokiri_ \--

The sharp spike of fear follows the thought. Yagen squashes it back down-- _Taishou has him. He'll be fine. He'll be just fine._

"Oh, you're still here."

Tsurumaru's voice is light, melting into the rustling sounds of his robes and the soft pads of his feet over the wooden floor. Yagen turns, finds the energy to quirk a small smile, and answers, "This is the way to Awataguchi room."

Tsurumaru nods, the light smile ever-present over his lips. "I see. You think your wound is okay?"

"It's just a scratch," a dismissive answer, even though both of them know that it's really more than a scratch. "Thank you for helping me out back there. You really saved me."

"Again, I was just a messenger," Tsurumaru drops into an easy crouch, critical eyes examining the bandages winding around Yagen's thigh. "Thankfully, it was all in good timing. If you'd gotten hurt worse, I'd be scared out of my wits to return to the Citadel."

Yagen tilts his head, amused. "Would you?"

Tsurumaru looks up and meets his eyes, a hint of laughter tugging the corners of his lips. "I'm steering clear from his sight until you could convince him that I was not responsible for that wound." Straightening up, he glances out at the inner garden, and Yagen follows his line of sight.

It's almost too quiet a morning; the air still without a single breeze, and the Citadel is big enough that he couldn't yet hear the usual chatters from the residential area. Even the floor beneath him is soundless when he shifts his weight to his good leg. The wound still stings, close to throbbing, in fact, and Yagen once again glances down to make sure that the bandages aren't yet stained with red. He really should go get those painkillers.

"Our Master wouldn't mind fixing you up," Tsurumaru says, but he's already turning around to go.

Yagen deigns him the predictable answer anyway, "It's just a scratch."

"Hmm," Tsurumaru says, waves a hand lightly, and goes on his way.

**\-----o0o-----**

On the small tray, there's a tiny medicine case holding three familiar white pills, a plate with two onigiri, and a glass of water. His glasses sits close by, on top of the book he'd left in the middle of reading when he'd been called out to sortie with the Saniwa a few days--weeks? months? He's never sure how to count the length of the mission compared to the days in the Citadel--ago. There's a futon, too, which definitely doesn't belong to the medicine room, but the sight of it is a welcomed one.

Yagen lets his eyes roam around his room, finding not even a shadow of anyone else's presence. He sighs, one hand reaches up to loosen his tie in one fluid motion as the other reaches for the glass of water and the painkillers. Well, at least he has about four hours to sleep before everyone would be back to the Citadel for lunch, which is when the lecture would be coming for sure.

And yet, still, a small smile comes unbidden at that thought.

**\-----o0o-----**

He doesn't wake up to the blinding sunrays bathing his entire room and signifying midday in the Citadel. Instead, it's the soft slide of the door and the nearly soundless feet padding into his room that rouse him from sleep--the haze of painkillers and dreams still clinging heavily onto his eyelids.

He knows this presence though. Knows this sense of safety and relief, this sense of being content, and Yagen lets sleep drag his eyes close, one hand slipping out of his blankets and blindly reaching up as the name rides his next breath: "Ichi-nii..."

Fingers, gently catching and lacing his own, a soft caress of a thumb over the back of his hand before curling their fingers together. Lips brush against his forehead, and Yagen sighs softly, eyelids fluttering in vain effort to stay awake for a second longer.

"Good morning," his brother's voice is soft, too--a spring breeze that carries the very last of ice in winter, warm enough for cherry blossoms but not for hydrangeas. "Go back to sleep. It's still a while until lunch."

Yagen doesn't open his eyes, but his fingers tighten ever so slightly when he feels a ghost of touch against the bandages wound. He wonders if they're still unstained with red, or if he has to stitch them again when he wakes up for lunch. He hopes not.

"I'm alright," he murmurs, when the ghost of touch becomes a worried caress, the weight of his brother's hand firm against his thigh. "Tsurumaru saved me."

"I will have to thank him later, then." The hand leaves his thigh, but the touch comes back on Yagen's forehead, a firm brush of fingers pushing his bangs aside. "Thank you for coming home safely, Yagen."

Sleep is dragging him under, stronger than before. Yagen squeezes the hand in his, and breathes out, "Stay...?"

He feels the smile against the back of his hand.

"Always, Yagen. Always."

**\-----o0o-----**

When he wakes up again, the sunrays bathe the entirety of his room, which means it's almost time for lunch in the Citadel. He slings a hand across his eyes, shying away from the brightness, and it gets him a soft chuckle.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii," he says, without bothering to remove his hand. There's the sound of rustling clothes, and then gentle fingers is winding around his wrist, slowly lifting the hand slung across his eyes, and Yagen squints back at the warm golden gaze greeting him back.

"Good morning, Yagen."

Too bright.

"You should go to the infirmary."

...And here comes the lecture.

"It's just a scratch, nothing that requires Taishou's attention," Yagen uses his brother's hand to pull himself up into a sitting position. He gets a frown, predictably, but nothing he cannot dismiss with a confident smile. "Nothing to worry about, Ichi-nii. I always do a good job fixing myself and others, don't I?"

"You are my younger brother," Ichigo says. His fingers slide down from Yagen's wrist and catches Yagen's hand in a firm hold instead. "Of course I worry. When they said one of the members of the second team is gravely injured, I--"

Tonbokiri. Yagen tenses, the spike of fear leaping up his throat. "Is there--"

Ichigo shakes his head. "He's still in the infirmary."

Yagen deflates. "Ah."

For a moment, silence descends between the two of them. There's only the faintest sounds of hurried steps from outside, voices calling after one another, flurries of laughter carried by the wind. The sound of running water, the odd sense of _normalcy_ , the familiar liveliness of a lived-in Citadel as its residents return, and Yagen closes his eyes for a second, letting himself feel instead of think.

He's home.

"Ichi-nii," he says as he opens his eyes again, meeting Ichigo's golden ones. "Thank you for the painkillers earlier. And the food. And the futon."

Ichigo's smile is as soft as morning sunrays. He brushes a kiss against the back of Yagen's hand, again, and then leans in to drop another one against Yagen's forehead.

"Thank you for coming back safely."

Yagen hums. "Tsurumaru said he's going to avoid you until I can convince you that my wound wasn't his fault."

Ichigo chuckles. "I think I'll see him at lunch," he says, and with that, he lets go of Yagen's hand and draws himself to his feet. "Get some more rest if you're not going to the infirmary. I'll have someone bring you food in a bit."

Ah, but he's gotten enough sleep. Might as well wash up and start reading the book he'd left when he had to sortie out. If he's lucky, it'd distract him enough from thoughts of Tonbokiri, the mission, and the Saniwa. It gets harder to breathe, when he thinks about failing (which they didn't, the history hasn't changed, they managed to somehow protect the history, according Izuminokami said earlier), about disappointing their Master.

"Yagen?"

"Mm?" He tilts his head up, catches the silhouette of Ichigo's back before the door.

"Thank you for your hard work."

He thinks Ichigo is smiling. He sounds like he is--even is Yagen can't see his face.

"Yeah."

The door slides close quietly.

There's a speck of red flecking the bandages when Yagen inspects it five minutes later. He gets a new roll of bandages from the first aid kit box and changes them, working quietly as he thinks of the tightness marring Izuminokami's jaw and the worry etched in the lines Horikawa's face, of Mutsunokami's frown and Tsurumaru's attentive eyes, of the burning town and the echo of cannons.

Tonbokiri.

Yagen sighs and reaches for his book. He has a while. Overthinking everything isn't going to help any, for now. Whatever the Saniwa decides to do with their team, there's nothing left but to accept. They are, after all, the Saniwa's swords. This form they're granted is to fulfill their missions, to abide by Saniwa's orders. No more, no less.

There are soft sounds of footsteps coming closer, tearing his attention away from the book in his hand. Someone is standing outside the door.

"Yagen," Honebami's voice, calm and clear. "I'm coming in."

**\-----o0o-----**

**Author's Note:**

> It's five in the morning I should sleep.
> 
> Yagen's thigh though. I hope it doesn't scar :(


End file.
